


Steven and Danmaku

by SeaofFallingStars



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Gen, May go places, Pearl is a nitpicker, Steven plays Danmaku, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofFallingStars/pseuds/SeaofFallingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic to show I can do weird crossovers. Steven is playing a Danmaku game, but is it really just a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven and Danmaku

Steven wasn’t sure why Ronaldo had given him the computer game, but it was pretty fun. He hadn’t made it past level four but was still enjoying each playthrough. At least, he was until Amethyst dropped in front of him, costing him the last continue. The ever-cheerful child pouted at her crashing his game.

“Aw, Amethyst you made me game over! I almost had Patchouli beaten too.” He wasn’t whining, really.

“Really Steven? Looked more like you were losing lives faster than we eat fries. And why are you trying so hard to beat this game? What’s wrong with Cartoon Fight Rumble?” The purple Gem’s bored tone belied her curiosity.

“Yes, but you have to beat this to stop Remilia from covering Gensokyo with Scarlet Mist! Amethyst, think you can-”

“Cover where in scarlet mist!? Steven, Amethyst, tell me right now what’s going on so we can stop it!” Pearl had walked over to see what they were talking about.

“Relax P, it’s just a game. One Steven can’t seem to beat, but just a game.” Her purple compatriot seemed irritated that Pearl hadn’t understood that.

The thin, pale Gem looked at Steven’s computer, before kneeling and putting her hands on the keyboard.

“Well, I think I most certainly can beat one of his virtual games. Hopefully this will not be as irritating as that fighting one you two and Garnet enjoy so much.”

“Come on Steven, let’s go do something else before Pearl starts ranting over the game ‘not being realistic’ and ‘forms being all wrong’.” Amethyst grumbled while dragging Steven away.

Once they left the house to walk over to Beach City Boardwalk, a ribboned hole opened above Pearl’s head.

~Bang Bang Bang~

A woman in purple looked over the five gaps, each showing a Gem on the other side. Perhaps they could be recruited to deal with the Lunarians at some point.

“Of course, I most certainly can get the interesting little boy to ally with me by promising him her location…” she murmured as another gap showed a green person hobbling with one foot.

She would be the most difficult to convince, after all.

“And to think, this wouldn’t be possible had I not manipulated that young man’s mind. I do hope Steven does not reveal this when I bring them over. Perhaps I should let them capture Peridot before introducing myself.”

A multi-tailed female wearing an apron moved to stand behind her shoulder. The purple woman looked over to her before smiling.

“Do you think these aliens will be our allies, Ran? Or will they simply be another wildcard in a deck full of jokers?”


End file.
